thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zack Fair
Personality Zack initially has a strong attitude and is always ready for work. His energetic personality helped him earn the nickname "Zack the Puppy" from Angeal. He is loyal to SOLDIER and dreams to become a hero. He has a friendly and caring personality, easily making friends with almost everyone he meets. Angeal's words of having dreams and honor have had a great impact on Zack, leading him to protect his honor and dreams as a member of SOLDIER, though still he retains his upbeat self. Zack is flirty with women, occasionally asking a few out on a date as he does with Aerith right after meeting her, depicting himself to be somewhat of a ladies' man. Zack is protective of his friends and will be ready to defend them without hesitation. Biography Zack, assumed to have been born in the town of Gongaga, had childhood dreams of joining SOLDIER to become a 1st Class like the legendary Sephiroth. At the age of thirteen, Zack left Gongaga without telling his parents, and joined the Shinra's military forces. By October of 0000, Zack had reached SOLDIER 2nd Class under the tutelage of SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewley. Angeal's words of wisdom and strong sense of honor had a profound effect on Zack, who wanted to be just like his mentor. During his time in SOLDIER, Zack befriended 2nd Class SOLDIER Kunsel, who guided him in the ways of Shinra. Zack works under Director Lazard Deusericus in the 49th Floor of Shinra Headquarters, along with many other SOLDIER members. During the war with Wutai, Zack became noticed by his fellow SOLDIERs for going above and behind the call of duty. With Genesis and Angeals defections, Zack was promoted to First Class so he could assist. It was during a mission in Midgar that Zack fell into Aerith's church in the slums. The two hit it off quickly and became something of a couple. However, Zack was forced to kill Angeal. After, he recieved his sword, the Buster Sword. Before Zack leaves on his next mission, he and Aerith build a wagon so that she can sell flowers throughout Midgar. Zack has to stop selling early, though, as he is called away for another mission. Trusting Tseng to look after Aerith, Zack, Sephiroth, Cloud, and two other Shinra troops head to Nibelheim, Cloud's hometown, to inspect the emergence of monsters in the area and a perhaps malfunctioning Mako Reactor. This lead to Sephiroth's insanity and made him the villain we all know. After a year in captivity, Zack escaped with a comatose Cloud to head back to Midgar. Arc 2 Zack landed not far from Altessa's house and Mac Anu. After landing, he tried to find Cloud but was unable too. However, to his shock, Aerith rode up on a Chocobo with Laharl. Zack and Aerith shared a tender moment, having not seen each other for roughly four years. After talking with them, Zack followed them to Altessa's where he was given a brief explantion of what happened by Aerith. Zack decided to follow Aerith wherever she went while he looked for Cloud. When a monster attacked though, Zack joined the fight against it and helped killed it. With it dead a few hours later, Zack and the others got ready to go and find Cloud. Powers At the beginning of Crisis Core Zack is a SOLDIER 2nd Class and has the usual abilities that would be expected of a SOLDIER member. However, the fact that he seems to be personally mentored by 1st Class SOLDIER member Angeal, and briefly by Sephiroth, hints that Zack is a cut above the other 2nds. Early in the game Zack is promoted to 1st Class and proves himself worthy of the rank. As well as being a master swordsman, Zack has also mastered the art of Materia Fusion and the use of Materia, and is a skilled shot with a sniper rifle. In battle, Zack uses the Buster Sword in a style that surprisingly is different from Clouds. Zack, possibly because he had the Buster Sword used the most, even Angeal hardly used it, became the best user of it. Despite its size, Zack's fighting style is very quick still. Besides that, Zack has good magic and materia. DMWs The Digital Mind Wave, often abbreviated as DMW, is the Limit Break system in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. It consists of three reels in the upper-left corner of the screen which spin continuously like a slot machine, and eventually stop on a random selection of three portraits and a number per portrait. Depending on the results, the player receives a status buff, level up, or can execute a special attack. Though not stated in-game, it appears the Digital Mind Wave is a manifestation of Zack's thoughts, which is why his emotions can affect its results during gameplay and flashbacks of Zack's life appear when the reels spin during Modulating Phase. Zack current has all of his character ones but more can be gained as the RP goes on. The full list is here: http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_Mind_Wave#Limit_Breaks Comments Category:Character Category:Final Fantasy Category:Male Category:Game Category:Naruto195